Rest in Peace
by Col3725
Summary: One night, Booth gets an unexpected phone call about his grandfather.


**_A/N: I __just recently started watching Bones, so this is my first attempt at Bones fanfiction. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's standing at the sink in the bathroom, with her eyes closed, brushing her teeth. She hears footsteps coming towards her, so she opens one eye, peering at Booth's reflection in the mirror. She feels him tug on her lingerie top and rest his hands on her hips. She tilts her head down and spits out the toothpaste, flipping on the faucet. She straightens her shoulders and leans forward into the counter, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Booth slips his hands underneath the see-through fabric and nuzzles his face into her neck, brushing his lips against her skin and kissing along her collarbone. "Are you coming to bed, Bones?" He whispers, his husky voice causing her to shiver.

"Soon." She hums as he places hungry kisses down her arm and continues to lightly caress her back, his nails grazing her soft skin. She swallows and quickly turns around. She grips his bicep and pulls on his FBI t-shirt.

He lifts his head and one side of his mouth turns up into a slight smirk, his brown eyes bright. He lets out a chuckle before inching closer to her.

She closes the gap between their faces more, smashing her lips against his and poking her nails into his muscle. The edge of the counter digs into her back as he deepens the kiss.

He pulls away a little when he hears his phone ringing on his nightstand.

"Ignore it," she says, almost too eagerly, and forces his face back to hers.

"It could be work."

"Work is better than sex?"

He gives her a quick peck on the lips and walks into the bedroom.

She rinses her mouth out with water and follows him into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and watches him reach for his phone.

He answers the phone and holds it to his ear before giving Brennan a sideways glance. "You look hot," he whispers, covering the phone.

She tweaks an eyebrow upwards and nods. "I know."

"No, not you, Marcy." He swallows. "Yes, you are, but I was, uh, I was talking to—never mind. Is everything ok?" He nods as he listens to the other woman. Suddenly, his hand goes numb and the phone falls from his grasp. He lifts his chin and blinks.

"Booth?"

He turns slowly and sinks to the edge of the bed. He rubs his chin and stares off into the distance, not saying a word.

She scoots across the mattress and places her hand on his shoulder. She knows something's up because he grabs her hand and hooks his fingers tightly around it. She can hear his breathing start to pick up as well. "Booth?"

"It's Pops."

It feels like her heart drops into her stomach—metaphorically, of course—the second that leaves his lips. "What happened?"

"Uh, heart attack—in his sleep. He didn't, uh, um, feel a thing." His voice gets deeper and trails off at the end. He clears his throat and swallows, adjusting his grip on Brennan's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Booth."

He falls back into the pillows and swings his legs around, staring up at the ceiling.

She lies beside him, resting her head right next to his. She tilts her head and looks at him. "Booth?"

He shrugs and rolls onto his side, facing away from her. "I'm fine."

"He raised you, Booth. You're not fine. Even I can see that."

He reaches up and turns off the lamp on his nightstand. He sucks in a sob and wipes away a tear from his cheek, pulling on the comforter.

She sucks on her bottom lip and watches as his shoulder heaves a little. "Booth."

"I'm tired. It's been a long day."

She nods.

After another few minutes of silence, he shifts and clutches the sheets. "Bones."

"I'm here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome?"

"Thanks for being here."

"No, I meant—."

"Literally here, I know, but either way, thanks."

She rolls onto her side and drapes her arm around his waist.

He takes her hand and weaves his fingers in between hers. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath, tightening his grip.

"Ow."

"Sorry." He shifts again, letting up on her hand a little. "Christine would have loved him."

"I'm sure she would have liked him very much." She pauses. "I'm going to miss his grilled cheese sandwiches."

He smiles and brushes his thumb against her hand. "Goodnight, Bones." His voice is almost silent when he speaks. It's anything but a good night and he's not going to get any sleep either.

"Night, Booth." She kisses the back of his head and holds his hand. It's the only thing she can do to comfort him right now. It's the only thing she can think of. _I should be able to do more for him. _"This is nothing," she accidentally says out loud.

"It's something, Bones." He sighs. "It's everything."

* * *

**_So...what'd ya think?_**


End file.
